Beneath the Stars and the Waves
by Skyey
Summary: [ CHAP.3 UP! ] Sora has the power to write anything and it comes true, but it needs a life to sacrifice. Yet, Matt has been very emotionless lately, and Sora wants to know what's wrong. She writes a story but who's life will she lose?
1. The introduction, into a new worLd

Digimon: All I have to give 

**A/n: Okay okay, the title is a bit, weird, but I hope you guys will approve of it! There's nothing more I can say cause, the idea of the fic might get washed up away from my head, sorry, so then, here goes! R&R pleaseü The narrator is SORA by the way, just so you wont wonder..**

****

I wonder when I'll get my courage back. My passion for writing stories are gone. Will I ever get it back? Ever since that day, that day when I wrote my final story, I had been so emotionless and heartless. I love to write from the bottom of my heart, but then, what if I'll cause chaos again? What if I'll hurt someone again? What if I lose a loved one again?

Ever since that day, during my 6th birthday, I wanted the town to be peaceful, I wanted to ruin the life of the person who has been causing all the riot around town. And so, I wrote a story, that I would save the town from all those bad things that were happening. But, I never knew, it was the life of my parents I had to take.

A/n: This is my story and I control everything, okay? So, the plot is a whole lot different than my other stories.

Life has been very rotten lately. Matt, who before was very cheerful and friendly has not been answering my calls, he hasn't been that much of a Matt lately. Maybe, his life has gone rotten like mine too. Probably not. It's proposterous. He's the 'it' boy in school. Everyone adores him, everyone including me.

I got out of bed by 6 and cooked breakfast for Kumo, the man who saved my life a long time ago. Then I washed up and got ready for school. As usual, I waited for Mimi by the bus stop, and like everyday, I wait for her until 7 in the morning and we get left by the bus, so instead we run to school like crazy monkeys carrying our heavy books. And I hate it.

While in school, I was still thinking about Matt, all the students have been talking about him all the time saying, 'Matt has turned out to be one weird boy' or 'I'm scared of Matt, he's not the same'. I wondered about that too. And so, Mimi and I decided to follow him and investigate what the hell was going on with him.

By lunch break, Mimi and I dashed out the room and secretly followed him.

"He's not with Tai!" Mimi said.

It was weird that Matt wasn't with Tai. They were always together no matter what the occasion was. But yet, his eyes looked like he was lonely, yet confident about everything. He sat on one of the benches. He looked like he was waiting for someone. But who?

We waited and waited, until this girl from the 3rd year walked up to him. She was very witty, with her long scarlet hair and deep maroon eyes, it was impossible to top her. But wait, why is she with Matt?

"Who's that girl Mimi?" I asked curioisly.

"That's Sakura Minami, a transfer student. She's a junior and is said to be one of the most beautiful girls here in school." She replied.

Sakura sat beside Matt and they conversed. Her voice was faint though, so we couldn't hear. But I'm possitive something is going on between them.

Should I write about it?

That's what I kept on thinking until I got home. Tai was waiting for me there.

"What are you doing here Tai?" I aksed.

"Well, Mimi told me that, uh... you could write stories that could come true." Tai replied shyly.

I stopped for a while and got myself back.

"What are you talking about?" I shot back.

Tai shivered, "Well, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you can write about Matt being his self again." Then he looked down, as if regretting everything he had said.

I walked past him and slammed the door. What was he thinking?

I could decide everything on my own. I don't need someone to tell me what to do. I can think and do things on my own.

Outside, I could hear Tai leave, then talking to someone. The voice sounded familiar. Could it be, Kumo?

"Taichi, it's been a while since I saw you again."

Tai looke up and saw the old man looking down at him, "Hey Mr. Kumo. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, let's go to the café and talk it over with some tea."

"Oh, alright sir."

He stood up and walked to a coffee shop with Kumo.

"You see Tai, Sora can't write stories anymore."

"Why?"

"It's true that she can make things come true with her stories. But it has a consequence afterwards."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A long time ago, during Sora's birthday, she had heard that many crimes were going about around town, and she wrote a story about it. But then, her parent's lives were taken, and she couldn't do anything about it. And she stopped writing after that."

Tai put the cup of coffee down, "I see, I'm sorry to have asked that question, and I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He ran out the shop and left Kumo there.

When Tai left, I was determined to do something, but first I had to finish my homework. By the time I finished, I got a spare notebook and wrote a story, a story that might change my life and Matt's.

One sunny Monday at Odaiba high... 

****

All shall be revealed in due time.

End of chapter!

A/n: Yeah, yeah, I know it 's pathetic. But I just got inspired by the anime 'Princess tutu' and the episode where in Vakir etc..

**Anyway, I'll add up another chapter soon, if ever you guys enjoyed or if you guys REALLY want me to continue. Thanks.**

** moku**


	2. The rising action, or should I say fall

**Digimon:: **

**A/n: Okay! Probably I'll be successful in making this story, I mean, actually completing it. You see, I'm not that much updating my other fics, but I'll try as soon as possible. So anyway, try to read my other stories too okay? So then, enjoy!ü**

****

Ooh, what am I going to do now? I've only writen the first sentence! Actually, this isn't even a sentence! It's a phrase! How am I suppose to help Matt when I can only write just a sinlge sentence?

I want Matt to be himself again, but, how come I can't do anything? I'm so helpless..

****

The pen dropped from my palms and fell. It made a tweaky sound, a sound I could still hear in my ear. A sound which I had not heard once, but twice.

Life has not been so wonderful lately. I can't do anything to help Matt, although I am willing to. But why am I so afraid of losing someone's life? Help is a way of being friendly and lending a hand to someone, even if that person doesn't give you something in return.

How can I help Matt?

****

I picked up my pen and started to write again. I only wrote a phrase, actually, it was the setting of the first scene in the story. One sunny Monday morning at Odaiba high. Nothing else. But, what kind of story will I write then?

I sighed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Very refreshing actually. And now, I was determined to make this story real. Make this story come true.

I wrote and wrote, even if my hand was already sore. I will help Matt. I will and I can.

****

One sunny Monday at Odaiba high.. 

Matt was just on his way to school, but then, he found something very amusing to his eye. Something shiny and red, something that wanted him to come over there and get it. But it was up the school's rooftop.

"**That's strange, such a beautiful thing, hanging on the rooftop." He murmured. **

**He got up on his knees and ran to the school building to the rooftop, but he saw nothing there. **

**The wind blew around his face, and the trees started to dance. It was possitive. Nothing was there. Tranquil silence. But was it possible to see something that wasn't even there? It's true that from a very low view, you can't see things that clearly when looking high up, but he was absolutely sure something was shining there.**

**As the wind swayed along with the soung of the gushing trees, he heard a voice. A voice reaching out to him. As if it wanted him.**

_**Matt, over here. Follow me.**_

Matt checked and looked around for the source of the voice, but he was alone. Now he was sure nobody was there, except for him.

_Matt, follow me. I'll be your everything. I'll make you happy._

But then again nothing was there.

**He was kind of freaked out at first, and tried to control his emotions, until suddenly, he felt someone embrace him from behind, but there was no one there.**

"**Who..who's there?!" he called out. **

_It is I Matt. Your only one. The one who'll take you to eternal happiness, the one who'll cherish you forever._

Then he saw something shiny again, but this time, it wasn't small. It was as big as him, it was still glowing of red, yet, it was just the wind.

_Follow me Matt, I'll take you to heaven._

"Yeah, alright." He agreed.

He placed his bag down and followed the source of the light. It was moving to one of the corners of the rooftop, the corner where there's no wires and you could just fall off.

JUST LIKE THAT.

What am I writing? No! I am such a failure. Why am I writing a story that causes Matt to get hurt?

This was never my idea to begin with. I.. I can't control my feelings. I have to write this. This, this plot may be the best I've created, and I will never let my friends down. I will bring Matt back. Even if I have to take my own life.

The next day, I waited again for Mimi at the bus stop, but what a surprise! Tai was with her, waiting for me! I never imagined Mimi could be early, yet, we still missed the bus.

GREAT.

Tai was really quiet, he had not spoken a word about the story he asked me to do the day before. How come?

I wanted to tell him. I felt an urge to tell him. It's important to tell him, but my words were cut short.

"Sora, I just heard from the chairman of the 'Matt fansclub' that Sakura was Matt's childhood friend. That's why they're so close." He said.

"Childhood friend? But, how come that Sakura girl's not making a fuss about Matt bein' weird or something?" Mimi asked as she looked at Tai.

"B..but Tai, I'm already making the story..there's nothing to worry about.." I said in a soft voice, hoping he wouldn't hear at all.

He heard it. No doubt. He smiled later on and thanked me. He was hoping that my story could really change Matt back.

During our lunch break, Mimi and I spied yet again on Matt and Sakura. Like yesterday, they were seated near the benches, talking. Just like yesterday.

But I noticed something different.

Matt was looking at Sakura with a heavenly expression. An expression I have never seen before in my entire life knowing Matt. He was glaring at the junior with a majestic smile, and his blue eyes were much more mezmerizing as the usual.

Matt had entirely changed.

But there was more to that actually. I observed Sakura, who was really having fun talking to Matt, who was fixing her hair all the time, even though she was talking, who was looking at Matt with a hungry stare, who was..well..glowing.

Glowing. Yeah, that's right. Just like the story I created. Matt was taken by a shiny red glowing object.

Could it be?

All shall be revealed in due time.

End of chapter!

A/n: Yay! To all those people who reviewed for the first chapter, hope you support me in this fic, and hope you review again! Thanks so much for making me get the effort of creating a following chapter, but I admit, this chapter may be much boring than the first one. But anyway, thanks for reading, please review.ü

moku


	3. An introduction to an intoduction

Digimon:: Beneath the Stars and the Waves 

**A/n: Hey! Thanks for all those people who reviewed to this fic, atleast it's a BiT succesful. Hehe, please read my other fics too, if you don't mind. Heheh ü The bold, and random words represent scene changes or something. This chapter is full of CONVERSATION, as it gives Sora more..details about everything. 3**

**Chapter 3:: Introduction to an introduction**

**3 **

_Hey, it's me again. As you all know, something very disappointing just happened earlier, which makes me so.. so confused. Yes. Sakura, Matt's so called childhood friend was glowing red. Just like the object I wrote for Tai._

_Why the hell is this happening? Is what I'm writing really true? Or..is this world a fantasy? I…I can't place anything in the right direction. Am I dreaming? Am I imaging things? Or are my eyes blurry?_

_Matt.. Matt.. don't worry, I hope I can help you. So that everything will be okay._

**wooosh…**

_Mimi bent down to me, "Yo Sora, why are your eyes red?" she whispered._

_I shook my head in disbelief. "P..Pardon? Red? My eyes are always red." I replied._

_Mimi laughed. "No ninny! I meant, glowing red. Your eyes aren't red red..they're crimson.."_

"_Glowing? No! Look, Sakura is glowing." I pointed at the girl._

"_Sora, you need to get your eyes checked. Come with me."_

_With that, Mimi Tachikawa pulled me to the infirmary, without giving me a chance to explain._

_What does she think, that I'm crazy? Yeah right, get out. I'm not crazy. I really saw Sakura with a bright red aura. Like the thing that appeared before Matt, when I wrote the story._

Why did I even write that? A story that even may cause more danger to Matt. But I couldn't help it. My hands were out of control. As if I was writing with all my hatred and anger onto the story for Matt. But why? I may end up losing someone's life. Maybe even his. No. Mom and Dad have gone through so much pain, just to save the town a long time ago. I will not let that happen. I will die, if that's what it takes to make Matt the old one.

**lalala… **

After school, I went to meet Tai at the school's rooftop, since I wanted him to know what I saw ealier.

"Hey Tai, Sakura.. what kind of relationship does she and Matt have?" I asked curiously, desperate to get an answer.

"Sakura Minami.. Matt's childhood friend, who he treated as a sister. She was sent by her father to Europe for a couple of years to spend her elementary years there.. Matt was really only after that. He couldn't play with no one, even in school. I always watched him by the Shiawase bridge. He was always crying about losing Sakura. He never trusted anyone after that incident." Tai explained further, as he sat down. "About a month later on, his family was killed by an unknown man who had just escaped from prison. He was spared though. I saw him. The man who killed Matt's family. And so, my parents decided to take care of him, till he was old enough to go on his own. And that was two years ago."

Matt really did have a painful childhood. No wonder he wanted to have as many friends. No wonder he didn't want to be alone.

"Tai..can you tell me more about Matt's past?" I said.

"Sora, there are many things you have to find out on your own. I can't tell you anything further, I'm trying to forget all those bad memories." Tai said, looking down.

Everything went silent, the wind danced around us, bringing a few water droplets from the sky.

"Tai, before we leave, can I ask you one last thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sakura.. why is she glowing?"

Thunder clashed from the sky, as the clouds burst into tears, creating rain.

Tai stood up. Probably he didn't want to tell. "I have no knowledge about that."

Then he left.

**rainbow.. **

When I got home, Kumo welcomed me by the fire, holding two cups of hot cocoa. "Welcome home Sora."

I realized he was serious. His eyes were sending me a message. I took the other cup of hot chocolate and hung my bag on the rack and sat down on the couch.

"Is anything wrong Kumo?" I asked looking worried.

Kumo sat down adjacent me, and took a sip. His eyes were tired. I knew. Yet, there was sincerity and love left beneath those tiredness. "I need to tell you something Sora." He placed the cup on the table. "Something about you being able to write stories that become reality."

That shocked me. Kumo never wanted to talk about these things. Especially when I brought the topic up.

Ever since I was a child, even though when my parents were still alive, I always observed him, hiding somewhere, watching over me. I wanted to know the reason for all that.

**A/n: BTW, this is a fantasy story. Digimon plot facts may change. This story, just to inform you is something which is out of the Digimon plot. (Get it? )**

"Your parents were not killed because of you writing your stories. It's true that they knew you had that skill of writing. They knew you wrote those stories. But, they weren't the culprits of the ruckus around the village many years back." He paused.

"Kumo, why..why do you know all this? Who were the real bad guys?"

I started to ask, question after question.

"Sora, please let me finish. My time might expire." Kumo said. He took a deep breath. "Aside from our world, Earth, Gaia, whatever you wish to call it, there is always an alternative world. That alternative world contains everything here in the real world. It is in the same dimension, and everything is the same, except for fate. There is a certain person in that world that killed your parents. That's all I can tell you for now. You have to find things out on your own."

I was numb after hearing all this. I lived a miserable, NORMAL life.. Now, I know that all of us don't really have a normal life. I wish I was someone else. I would like to experience good things to happen. I would like to know how normal teenagers live by their lives. I couldn't even believe all this.

"You might not believe this. But I hope you follow your heart. My time has expired." Kumo said, the fire from the fire place started to burn harder, it appeared as the flames were going towards Kumo. "What is it that you search for in this world? What is it that you seek?"

I shook my head in panic. What I search for? What I seek? "I want to know the truth.."

The flames caught up to Kumo. "Why do you seek for the truth, when this world only consists of lies?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before me, and I couldn't see nothing. I was alone again.

And what did Kumo mean by 'this wolrd only consists of lies'? I wasn't done with my questions. What did he mean by 'his time was to expire'?

Questions popped up after another. Nobody could answer that.

How am I going to the alternative world? How do I change fate? How will I know everything? Why do I seek the truth? Why do I have this ability?

**.. all shall be revealed in due time..**

** end of chapter!**

**A/n: Sorry for the boredom I caused you. I was really sucked into this story since I got lots of ideas.. I don't really know if this chapter made sense.. sigh **


End file.
